Widow
Widow is the fifth demon boss in Shadow Fight 2 appearing in Act V: The Greatest Temptation. Storyline Act V: The Greatest Temptation After the defeat of Wasp, Shadow and group continue their journey to get the remaining seals. Sensei tells Shadow that this is not their war but Widow seems to be worthy opponent and claims that they should seek her. This might imply that they were not fully aware of the fifth seal's location. The group then moves on and they eventually meet Widow. Upon eyeing her, Sly feels a strong attraction towards her. Unusually for Widow however, upon seeing Shadow, who is unaffacted by her, she is impressed by him and claims she will keep an eye on him. The story then goes on where Shadow defeats her bodyguards and eventually battles her and wins for which she hands him the Orange Seal. Gates of Shadow Widow and the rest of the demons team up to stop Shadow from closing the Gates of Shadow. She battles Shadow fifth in line. Interlude Part V Shadow on his quest to break the seals battles Widow again in Act V of Interlude where she attempts to stop Shadow from reopening the Gates of Shadow. Personality Widow is a powerful warrior whose beauty is mesmerising to all men who get a glimpse of her. Sly when he sees her for the first time becomes infatuated with her and tries getting her gifts like gems and stones. Even Sensei feels a pull but his years of martial arts mastery and discipline keeps him from the temptation. All the first four bodyguards are attempting suitors and only fight Shadow because he had Widow impressed and think that he was out to have her. The only man unaffected by her beauty was Shadow himself. Widow is never easily pleased, however Shadow does catch her eye. She is not as aggressive as most other demons. Offense Widow uses her Fans, similar to Emerald Cutters from Act VI and have the same working. Widow first uses Ghostly Kunai as her ranged weapons then switches to Assassin's Daggers after facing defeat in one round. For Magic she uses Energy Ball (default), Ice Ball (after losing once) and Ice Pillar (after losing twice). Perks and Enchantments Her perk is that she has the ability to teleport by which she disappears in the cyan beams coming from her fans and shows up attacking from the back. This strike can be easily evaded by using lunge attack (forward + punch) Lifesteal Regeneration Reward * The Orange Seal * 3 Gems * 750,000 XP Character Profile *'Role': Charmer *'Weapon: '''Steel' Fans *'Enchantments: '''Regeneration. Lifesteal *'Attack Style: 'Defensive *'Strengths: 'Evasive, abundance of health *'Defence: 'High *'Ability: 'Teleportation *'Bodyguard Theme: 'Animals from cold regions *'Equipment:Widow's Fans,Widow's Helm,Widow's Armor,Assassin's Daggers,Ice ball (magic) Bodyguards Widow's "bodyguards" are mainly composed of men that have been charmed. The only exception is Puma, a woman who serves Widow to help her achieve her ambitions. Most bodyguards attack Shadow in an attempt to eliminate the competition, because they are mistaken in the belief that Shadow desires Widow as they do; he merely wants to obtain her Demon Seal, and has no interest in her whatsoever. #Irbis: bodyguard armed with Batons #Wolf: bodyguard armed with Swords #Capra: bodyguard armed with Spear #Bear: bodyguard armed with Heavy Hammer #Puma: bodyguard armed with Kusarigama Trivia * Widow's Ice Pillar is the one of three magic attacks not yet found in the shop. * Widow's fans are one of the only weapons Shadow throws as he fights. The others being as: Staff, Heavy Staff, Elegant Staff, Telescopic Staff, Wanderer's Staff (also known as Fisher's Staff) and Emerald Cutters * Her bodyguards don't wield any weapons that are from Act V. Category:Demons Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Bosses Category:Enemies